


At the River

by Ajstrash



Category: The Wilds (TV 2020)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Leatin Endgame, Post-Canon, Slow Burn, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29771514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajstrash/pseuds/Ajstrash
Summary: The island had changed everyone, some more than others. Fatin Jadmani may be trying to hold it together and pretend like everything is okay, but when Leah comes back after six months with no contact, she isn't sure if she can go back to normal.Or there is something budding between Fatin and Leah but are they ready to take the leap to deal with everything?
Relationships: Fatin Jadmani/Leah Rilke, Shelby Goodkind/Toni Shalifoe (background)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 81





	1. prologue

It had been six months since the girls were “rescued” from the island. Six months since they found out that it wasn’t an accident that they ended up there in the first place. Six months since they were thrusted back into society to try and go on with their lives. 

All of the girls were fundamentally changed after what happened. Some more than others, but they all had scars from the time on the island. 

But now it was six months later and the trial of Gretchen Kline was about to begin. Sitting in the courtroom was the first time the eight girls were all together since they were released from the bunker. Of course, some stayed closer than others; they tried to keep in touch through social media and a group chat that some used more than others.

However, there was one person who no one has heard from in those six months. Leah. No matter who reached out, it was radio silence. No one knew what happened to her after they all left the bunker. 

One by one, the girls and their families came into the courtroom to take the seats next to each other with their families behind them. First was Toni and Martha, Martha’s parents accompanying them. Then came the Reids and their parents. Nora had been distancing herself from the others ever since it became clear that she was the other confederate. The Texans after them, Dot and Shelby both came alone. Dot because she had no one else, Shelby because her relationship with her parents had gotten worse since she returned and refused to go back into the closet. It was later discovered that Shelby had been staying with Dot. Fatin and her mom were after them. They all hugged as each new girl joined the group, giving quiet greetings; but the atmosphere was tense in such a formal situation.

The seven girls waiting in anticipation for the final girl to finally show her face after disappearing for so long. As time went on, whispers passed between the girls as they shared doubts of if she would show or not. 

After about fifteen minutes of whispers, the door opened again. Everyone turned, getting their first look at Leah as she walked into the room. She was thin; while the other girls had gained some of their weight back, Leah looked just as thin as she did as when they left the island. Her eyes were sunken in and tired. In fact, she looked about the same as the last time they had seen her. She didn’t make eye contact with anyone, sitting at the end of the row. 

Before anyone could say anything, the judge walked in and soon after, Gretchen in handcuffs. All eyes were on her as she took her seat away from the girls.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to wait to post the second chapter until tomorrow night, but I just finished chapter three and couldn't help myself. Enjoy :)

The trial was a lot. It took days to conclude, but in the end, the girls won and Gretchen was going away for a long time. The eight girls each won a large amount of money for the pain and suffering that they went through, and while some were celebrating, others were just glad it was all over. 

Fatin and her mom invited the girls over for the night to celebrate. Most excitedly accepted the invitation; Leah only nodding before slipping away with her parents and Nora mumbled something about being tired but everyone knew it was her guilt that was keeping her away from the others. 

Fatin tried to not overthink what happened to Leah after everything. If she wanted them to know, she would tell them when she was ready. At least, that’s what Fatin’s mom told her on the drive home. 

Once home, she and her mom got ready for everyone. After everything that happened with Fatin’s father and the affairs, her parents had finally separated after Fatin returned home; and with the trial, Fatin’s brothers were staying with him so that she wouldn’t have the added stress on top of it all. While her mom got things ready, Fatin went to her room to change. 

Since coming back from the island, one of the most notable changes for her was how she hated those shirts with the dumb sayings on them. Having Dot make fun of them for nearly three months was enough to make Fatin never want to look at them again. Instead, she had transitioned into more natural clothing; her mom bought her all new clothes after she found Fatin crying in her closet one of the first days home. They never spoke about it, Fatin didn’t want to. Her mom didn’t want to push, she knew that with time, Fatin would come to her if she wanted to. 

By the time she changed and fixed her makeup, the first of the girls started showing up. She could hear the muffled greetings through her door which told her it was probably time to be a good host and see her friends. 

Of course Dot would come early, and in turn so did Shelby. Hugs and greetings were exchanged and by the time they were done, Rachel had walked through the door and then Toni and Martha. The six of them all hugged each other as if they hadn’t just spent days together. But after being forced to spend nearly three months together, any amount of time apart felt wrong. 

The girls moved to the large living room, catching up and celebrating. Snacks and pizza were spread out around the coffee table. Toni eating the most out of everyone. “Hey! I spent three months starving, I’m not going to deny myself now,” to which everyone groaned. 

“We all almost starved, Shalifoe,” Rachel teased, rolling her eyes and Toni stuck out her tongue. One of the things that their time in hell did seem to help was Rachel’s issues regarding food. Almost dying must have really helped her realize how dangerous what she was doing before was. 

They all fell back into easy conversation as the night went on but there was definitely a hole in the room where Leah was missing. No one mentioned it, everyone was too scared to bring it up in fear of what they were all thinking. 

Fatin was on the couch sitting with Shelby, running her hands through her hair, commenting on how cute it was growing out. Since she shaved her head six months ago, Shelby was sporting a very cute blonde pixie cut now. 

Toni, who was sitting in between Shebly’s legs on the floor, looked over her shoulder. “Keep hitting on my girlfriend and I’m going to get jealous, Fatin.”

“Oh honey, everyone should be jealous of me,” Fatin replied with a wink. 

Just then, Fatin’s phone buzzed from her pocket with an incoming text. Shifting away from Shelby, she pulled it out and froze as she read the words on the screen. “Uh, I’ll be right back,” she announced before getting up and leaving the room. She received a few concerned looks but Fatin just waved them away, “it’s fine, keep this party going.”

Stepping outside, Fatin looked around the front of her house, there were no cars that didn’t belong to the people inside the house so she was a little confused. Looking back at her phone, she reread the message. 

**Leah (9:37pm):** Can you come outside?

“Leah?” Fatin called out quietly. Rounding the front porch, Fatin walked over to the garage and nearly jumped out of her skin when she came face to face with a dark figure.

A second later her brain registered it as Leah. “Hey,” Leah greeted quietly. 

“Hey, what are you doing out here? Everyone’s inside.”

Leah paused, Fatin could tell that she was chewing on her lip as if she was trying to come up with an excuse. “I just… I wasn’t ready to go in yet.” 

Even after six months of not seeing her, Fatin could still read Leah just as well as she did on the island. There was something different about her, but it was still Leah. The girl she knew from school, the girl Fatin fought with and smeared blood over her face, the girl that Fatin cradled in her arms after she tried to kill herself in the ocean. She could tell that Leah had more to say. 

And after a short pause, she did. “I just didn’t want to get overwhelmed walking in to everyone.” Another short pause, Leah’s eyes fell down to her feet. “I wanted to see you first.”

A smile pulls on Fatin’s lips at the confession. But before Fatin can even reply, Leah is closing the gap between them, pulling her into a hug. It takes a second for Fatin to realize and soften up before she wraps her own arms around Leah’s thin frame. While they all could see that Leah had not gained weight in the courtroom, Fatin could feel it now which made it much more real. She felt small and weak, as if Fatin squeezed too hard, she would break. She tried to not think about it. Because if she thought about it, she would worry and she had been doing enough of that for the six months that Leah wasn’t speaking to any of them. 

They stayed like that for a few moments; not saying anything, not moving to separate. It wasn’t until she felt Leah shaking slightly that she could tell she was crying. “Leah,” Fatin spoke quietly. 

“I’m fine,” but Fatin could tell it was a lie. They pulled apart just enough to look at each other’s faces, still holding each other in their arms. She could see the wet streaks down her cheek that confirmed what Fatin already guessed. 

“Leah,” Fatin repeated, looking up into those sad, blue eyes. 

A second later, before Fatin could even register what was happening, Leah’s lips pressed against her own.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has come to my attention that my title could be a reference to how Sarah Pidgeon makes fun of Shannon's accent (I’m heading down to the river to do some fishing) which I now just can't unsee lol. But it's actually the title of a song by Groove Armada which Sarah has on a couple of her playlists on spotify. I just really vibe with it. Anyways! Enjoy!

The kiss was quick, only a few seconds, but it felt like so much longer. It wasn’t the first time this had happened. But it was the first time Leah initiated it. 

Fatin didn’t know what to say when they pulled apart. She just stared at Leah, waiting for her to say something. Leah wiped away her tears, clearing her throat as the silence went on longer than they were comfortable with. 

“I’m sorry,” Leah finally whispered. “I don’t kn-”

Fatin cut her off, “no, no, don’t be sorry. It’s okay,” she said a little too quickly which actually got an awkward chuckle out of Leah. “Um, do you want to go in? I can’t promise they won't attack you the second you walk in though. We all missed you.”

Leah nodded, giving a half smile before sucking in a deep breath. Fatin reached out to give her hand a squeeze before they walked to the door. 

And just as Fatin had warned, the second they opened the door, five heads turned in their direction. Eyes widen as they see who it was. 

Toni was the first up, jumping over the back of the couch, but Shelby was right behind her, grabbing her girlfriend’s wrist to stop her from bombarding Leah. The five of them all stop a few feet from Leah as if they were waiting for permission to approach. 

Fatin looked at Leah and a second later a smile spread across the other girl’s face. “Just going to stand there staring at me or are you guys going to give me a hug?” And that was enough to get everyone moving again. They each take their turns hugging Leah. After everyone did their hellos, they all moved back to the living room, Leah staying close to Fatin. She tried to not think too much about it but her mind kept going back to the kiss outside that no one knew about it. 

Leah’s eyes scanned the group, as if she was looking for the eighth member of the group. Fatin wondered what would have happened if Nora was with them. Would Leah be okay with seeing her again? She was sure everyone would be very fake about it which was probably the very reason Nora didn’t want to force herself back into the group. 

Fatin spent most of the night watching Leah out of the corner of her eye. She could tell that she was putting a front. Fatin could always read Leah better than everyone else. She wondered what was going on inside that head of her. 

They had switched to watching a movie as they all started to settle down. Everyone spread out around the living room. Dot took one of the recliners, Rachel on the other. Toni and Shelby cuddling on the floor. They seemed to be taking advantage of their time together after six months of being long distance. Martha, Leah and Fatin took the couch.

A little after midnight, Martha was the first to drop, leaning against the arm of the couch. Dot was soon after, snoring quietly from the recliner. One by one, they all started to fall asleep until it was just Leah and Fatin awake. Despite how tired Fatin was, she wanted to stay awake for Leah. 

“You know, you don’t have to sleep here with all of us, you can sleep in your room.” Leah whispered after some time, her eyes still watching the tv. 

“Yeah, I know. Is it bad to say that I’ve missed sleeping with you all next to me?”

“Maybe a little, but I get it,” there was something in Leah’s voice that said she was far away again. Lost in thoughts that Fatin wished she could read. After a short pause, Leah finally turned to look at her. “Do you mind showing me to the bathroom?”

Fatin’s eyes widened when she realized that Leah missed the tour of the house. Mentally kicking herself for being a bad host. “Yes, yeah, of course.” Carefully, the two of them got off the couch, Fatin draped the blanket they had been sharing with Martha on the third girl completely. Trying to not disturb Shebly and Toni on the ground, the two girls walked out of the living room, Fatin leading her down the hall. 

“Where’s your mom?”

“Probably asleep by now. She wanted to give us privacy so she went to her room after everyone else showed up,” Fatin explained. Things with her mom had been much better after she separated from her husband. 

“It was nice of her to have everyone over.”

“Mhm,” Fatin hummed. “She really is the best.” They rounded the corner where doors lined the hall. Fatin started to point out each one, keeping her voice quiet as she gave a mini tour. “Those two are the boys’, they’re with my dad right now,” the way she said it made Leah raise her eyebrow, but she didn’t push so Fatin didn’t explain. “My mom is down there,” she pointed to the door at the end of the hall. “Guest room, office,” she continued to explain doors. Leah nodding along as if she actually cared about the tour. She didn’t know why she didn’t just show her the guest bathroom, instead, Fatin took her to her own room with an attached bath.

“And this is my room,” she said as she opened the door to let Leah in. “Bathroom is right there,” she announced before hanging back by the door to her room. “Just call me if you need anything,” Fatin turned to return to the living room, but Leah grabbed her hand before she could. 

“Thank you,” she said quietly, giving her hand a squeeze. “For, uh, just everything.” 

“Of course,” Fatin replied with a smile. They stood like that for a second, just looking at each other until Leah let her hand fall and turned to walk to the bathroom. 

Going back to the living room, Fatin looked around at the girls, all still sleeping in their own spots. She took her own back on the couch, opposite Martha. Her eyes went back to the tv, quietly playing an old romcom, but Fatin wasn’t paying attention. Her mind was elsewhere. Back in the driveway. Hidden by the darkness of the night as Leah kissed her. It was the only time that Fatin couldn’t read her. She hadn’t expected it. It was already surprising that Leah showed up at all, but to kiss her? Fatin was having trouble wrapping her head around it. 

She was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard Leah coming back down the hall. Fatin looked over with a smile as Leah joined her on the couch again.

The couch was big enough for the three of them, a large sectional with a chaise on the end. Marty still slept away on the other end while Fatin took the chaise. Without even talking about it, Leah slipped in closer to Fatin. Pulling one of the free blankets around them, Leah settled into Fatin’s side like they had done so many times on the island. Fatin put her arm around Leah’s shoulders as they settled into each other. It was unspoken, but she knew that they both felt safer in each other’s arms, ever since they got over the feud on the island. 

They didn’t say anything, they didn’t need to. But it didn’t take long to fall asleep, the quiet sounds of everyone breathing was enough to lull them into dreams.


	4. Chapter 4

She was woken up but the sound of pans banging in the kitchen and Toni arguing with Rachel about the best way to make eggs.

“Fried is the best,” Toni stands her ground. 

“Sunny side up is superior,” Rachel shot back.

“I like scrambled,” Martha interjected. 

Fatin kept her eyes closed as she listened to their argument. Her hand reaching out, expecting to feel Leah still sleeping against her, but all she felt was the couch. That’s what gets her to open her eyes, taking in her surroundings. She was the only one left in the living room. 

With a groan, she got up from the couch and padded her way into the kitchen. The six other girls were spread out around the island in the middle of the kitchen. 

“Good morning Sleeping Beauty, I see your sleep habits haven’t changed,” Dot called out the second she noticed Fatin walk in. 

“Ha ha, very funny, Dottie. Someone could have woken me.”

“We figured you’d bite our heads off if we did,” this was Leah, which made a smile form. 

Rolling her eyes playfully, Fatin joined the girls around the kitchen island. “Okay, that’s fair to assume. What do we have going on here?”

“Your mom left for work and told us to make whatever we wanted,” Martha explained, cheerfully. “But Toni and Rachel can’t make up their minds on eggs.”

“We spend months eating seaweed and berries and now you bitches want to get picky?” Fatin teased the two jocks. This caused a chuckle to come from Leah. 

“Y’all, I think we should just make whatever our hearts desire, we don’t have to all have the same thing anymore.” Shelby explained, wrapping her arms around Toni’s waist as if she was trying to get her girlfriend to simmer down. Which seems to work because Toni backs down and they all agree to just make whatever they want. 

Each of the girls take turns making their food. Dot offered to help Rachel cook hers because of her missing hand, but that had Fatin whining about not wanting to cook until Dot agreed to cook her eggs as well.

Once everyone was set, they all moved to the table and ate in between conversations. For the first time in six months, Fatin felt like she was finally home again. Because the girls sitting around her had become her family in the three months they were stuck together. It just didn’t feel right when they weren’t there. 

-

The girls start to leave after noon, everyone but Leah needs to start their drives home. It had become pretty clear that no one was ready to get on a plane again which meant Rachel and Nora had the longest drive back to New York. 

During the day, there were jokes of getting everyone to move out to California so they could stay together. But it was quickly derailed by Toni making some smartass comment that had her and Dot arguing about something Fatin doesn’t even pay attention to. 

Her mind was still on the night before and how she woke up alone on the couch. 

She and Leah don’t talk about what happened between them. In fact, by the time Leah’s parents come to pick her up, they barely say anything to each other apart from pleasantries. 

“Thanks again for having us,” Leah says, standing at the front door as they say their goodbyes. 

“It’s nothing, it was nice to have everyone together again,” no one mentioned how Nora was missing. It was easier to not bring her up, mostly in fear of how Leah would react. She was the one who was right all along but no one wanted to believe her and her paranoia. “You know, um, if you ever want to hang out, just the two of us, I’m here,” Fatin offered, a little nervous that they were going to go another six months without talking. 

Leah nods, “yeah, I’ll text you.” And with that, Leah steps outside and walks to her parents’ car. She looks back at Fatin in the door from the backseat as her parents drive away. 

Fatin is left alone, staring out at the road even after the car is gone. She can’t help but think about the kiss and how different Leah acted when they got inside with the group. She had been crying but was able to turn it off so quickly despite all of them seeing each other cry many times on the island. 

Leah didn’t mention anything to hint at why she was gone for so long, no one wanted to push. It was just nice to have her back for the night. 

Finally shutting the door, Fatin looked at the mess of blankets and pillows that were scattered around the living room. She knew she should probably clean everything up before her mom came home, but right now, she just couldn’t bring herself to care. Instead, she went to her room and threw herself onto her bed. 

For the first time in months, she allowed her mind to wander back to the island. She was bottling up so much of what happened there that, like the other girls, Fatin didn’t like to think or talk about it. 

_It was in the second month, day 42 according to Nora’s count. Hope of rescue had been completely thrown away as the days went on. The truth about Nora came out a week ago and they actually thought that would be what would put an end to all of this. Yet they were still stuck there. Even Nora was discouraged._

_They had started sleeping together. Mostly for warmth, but also for security. Nora and Rachel were together, after the truth came out, Rachel became even more protective of her sister. Of course Toni and Shelby slept together, it took a couple weeks for everyone to catch on to what Fatin saw right away with those two. Marty continued to cuddle Marcus despite everyone saying that won’t help to keep her warm. Dot refused to cuddle so she laid alone. Which left Leah and Fatin together._

_After Leah’s breakdown, the two became closer than ever. Fatin became a comfort to Leah and in turn, Leah did the same for Fatin._

_What surprised her the most was how Leah preferred to be the small spoon. She liked to be held or to lay on Fatin’s chest as they slept. Fatin found it endearing._

_Everyone else was asleep as far as they could tell. The fire was going strong which gave them some time to get some sleep. And yet, Fatin could tell that Leah hadn’t fallen asleep yet. She had gotten used to being able to read the other girl based on her body language._

_“Fatin,” Leah started quietly, looking up at Fatin from her place on her chest. “Are we going to go back to pretending we don’t know each other when we leave here?”_

_She’s a little surprised by this. Of course, she and Leah went to the same school, but they never interacted. They knew of each other but were in completely different social circles. “Do you want that?”_

_“Not really,” Leah sounds so small, as if she’s admitting something deeper than just wanting to stay friends._

_“Then no, we don’t have to pretend we don’t know each other.” Leah smiles at this before shifting her position so their faces are next to each other._

_“I may have hated you at first, but i’m glad i have you now.”_

_“Same goes for you, Rilke.” In their time on the island, Fatin and Leah became each other’s person. Which is why Fatin didn’t even think about what she did next._

_She closed the gap between them and pressed a quick kiss to Leah’s lips. It was just supposed to be a goodnight kiss, something she had done many times with friends back home. But Leah froze for a second before reconnecting their lips in a deeper kiss._

_It didn’t go anywhere, just a few moments of kissing and hands gripping each other’s faces before they finally pulled apart._

_Leah settled into Fatin’s chest again and they never spoke about it. They never told the others and basically pretended that it didn’t happen._

_That is until it happened again after they were rescued._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is a work in progress but I hope to be updating as I write so you don't have to wait too long. Please leave a comment and/or kudos if you're vibing with it. :)


End file.
